


Monster

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Monster

"Sam, just talk to me." You pleaded.

"I'm fine, Y/N. Don't worry about me." Sam responded as he walked to his room.

You and Sam had been dating for a year now. But ever since the whole running off with Ruby and starting the apocalypse thing, he'd been acting, understandably, a little bit weird. Sam usually talks to you about his problems, but today he was dead silent.

"Okay. But if something’s bothering you, you know you can talk to me about anything, right Sam?"

"Yeah, Y/N. Of course. I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

You nodded in agreement as he closed the door to your room.

Four hours later Sam still hadn't come out. You and Dean decided to go to bed and talk to him in the morning. 

"You gonna try to break into Sammy's fortress of solitude or just sleep in your old room tonight?" Dean chuckled.

"I'll probably play it safe and and go to my old room."

"Well g'night Y/N."

"Night Dean."

You tried to go to sleep. You really did. After a while, counting sheep proved ineffective, so you decided to make some tea. On the way down the hall to the bunker’s kitchen you heard quiet sobbing. You couldn't sleep anyway, you decided you might as well check it out. As you got closer to Sam's room, you realized the sobbing was coming from his door.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Y/N. I'm fine." Sam replied as his voice broke.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure."

You walked in on a heartbreaking scene; Sam, sitting on the floor by the bed, head against his knees, shaking with sobs. You went to sit next to him but he quickly scooted away.

"No, Y/N. It's better if you stay away from me." Sam cried.

"What? Why?", you asked, voice rising in pitch. You were on the verge of tears now. Was he breaking up with you?

"I'm a monster."

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"You are such a great person and if you get too close to me...I-I'll ruin you."

"Sam..."

"No. It's true Y/N. Azazel wanted me to lead a demon army. I drank demon blood and let Lucifer out. I'm just not the kind of person anybody needs to be around. Besides everybody I love always dies...I just can’t let anything bad happen to you."

At this point you couldn't keep the tears from falling. This amazing man has no idea how wonderful he is.

"You can't even begin to comprehend the good you do. You have no idea how many people you help. Yes, you've done some bad things, but we all have. The good you've done far outweighs the bad."

"I'm pretty sure leaving you and Dean to go with Ruby and letting Lucifer out of the cage cancels out any good I've done."

"Ruby was a liar. She manipulated you. You thought you were doing something good. You aren't a monster."

"What if something happens to you?"

"I'll be okay. Even if something did happen it wouldn't be your fault. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, Sam. I promise. Wanna try and get some sleep?"

Instead of replying, Sam just climbed into bed. 

"G'night Sam."

You went to leave but you felt a strong hand on your wrist.

"Y/N, would you stay with me?"

"Yeah, Sam, of course."

You crawled into bed next to him and curled against his side. Right before you fell asleep you heard him whisper, "I love you Y/N. So much more than you could ever know." And with that you let Sam's heartbeat lull you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
